Kelsey
by WandaCosmoForever
Summary: I am Kelsey Davis and I spend most of my time playing with my toys ,Playing Checkers with Slinky, the old Buzz lightyear game with Trixie and Rex, Battleship with Ham, and hide and go seek with Bullseye.
1. Preface: Good Byes

**AN: This Fan fiction is different from my other Toy story fan fictions the others are connected, this one is not affected by any of the other things I have written not going with the others. I hope I didn't phrase that confusing like. **

_**Third POV**_

"Bonnie are you sure, you loved your toys," Bonnie's mom said. Watching Bonnie sit outside on the porch of their house with a box. Bonnie had always taken the best care she could with her toys she had played with the nonstop till she was ten then the play time got shorter and shorter till eventually like Andy the Toys were but in the box never to be played with again.

"I love them, but I am sixteen I haven't played with them in years, besides I made a promise to someone else to watch them and take care of them. It would be right if I return them, besides I bet his little girl will get more use of them, then they are getting in my toy box" Bonnie said with a smile. She was right she didn't need them anymore. Her mom just nodded sadly trying to come to terms with her little girl growing up on her.

"You guys be good okay? Remember I love you," Bonnie whispered into the box, remembering the adventures that they had always had together. As white suburban pulled up in front of her house, all she could do was give a sad smile.

"Hey there Bonnie," The man said as he opened the side door for a four year old girl with dark hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hello Mr. Davis," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, I've told you a billion times to call me Andy," they both came up to the porch, the little girl was shy trying to hide behind her hair.

"Hey, there I am Bonnie, what's your name,"

"Kelsey," the girl whispered.

"Well I have some toys for you," Bonnie started to bring out the toys, one by one. Introducing them as Evil Dr. Pork chop or Dolly the Witch, then when she got to the bottom of the box the real tears started to form in her eyes. Kelsey slowly started get more comfortable with Bonnie and grabbed and looked at the toys being careful not to drop or break any of the toys. Andy just leaned on the wall, watching his daughter look in awe at the toys Bonnie was giving to her.

"These are some real special toys, this is Buzz Lightyear space ranger, this is Jessie the yodeling Cowgirl, this is bulls eye and this is Woody," Bonnie said. In her eyes Andy could see that she loved her toys as much as he had, the reason he had given them to her.

"They were some of your daddy's toys before they were mine, they were my bestest friends," Bonnie said trying to wipe the small tears forming. Kelsey slowly reached for the Woody, as Bonnie held him out for her. She looked at him for a minute before pulling the back string.

"You're my favorite Deputy," said Woody's voice box, Kelsey's eyes lit up.

"Promise to always take care of them?" Bonnie asked in a weak voice. Helping Andy put the other toys back in the box so they could easily put back into car.

"I Promise," The little girl said holding the Sherriff doll close to her heart.


	2. I am not scared

**AN: This is approximately a two and half years a later from the preface. Please Read and Review.**

**Third POV**

"MWAHAHAHA! I have you now Sherriff Woody and your Horse!" Evil Dr. Pork chop said from the top of his Lego fortress. Kelsey had Woody and bullseye tied up by one eye Bart and Betty.

"I am Coming Woody," Buzz Lightyear said, flying in to save the day when he suddenly stops mid air.

"NOT with me around Lightyear!" Dolly the Witch said appearing beside Dr. Pork chop, the two of them both laughed evilly including the Potato heads, without realizing that a cowgirl had snuck up and had started to untie Woody and bullseye.

"Now to get, Buzz!" Sherriff Woody said to Jessie as the all the Villains continued to laugh. Then Kelsey pulled out a some string she had made a loop in at the end and had Woody throw it to caught Dolly's Wand. Which caught the villains off guard they both stopped their long laughing session.

"MY WAND!" Dolly the Witch said as her Wand was caught and taken by Woody.

"Kelsey it's time for Bed," Kelsey's mom said.

"But they were just about to get the bad guys," Kelsey said, but grabbed her toys and got in bed.

"Goodnight sweetie," Her mom said, tucking her in then turning out the light before she left. Kelsey fell asleep quickly in her bed surrounded by all her toys tucked in beside her.

**Jessie POV**

I woke up once again in the middle of the night because of a nightmare, I cuddled closer to Buzz and his wonderful glow in the dark stickers. When I looked around the room there was no denying that Kelsey was a special kid she was dorky with a fun spirit that was scared at times and brave at others. In her play times there was no telling what was going to happen, heck, one time Rex saved the day after being a double agent. I heard a rustle from behind the Legos , I didn't think any toys were back there most of the time Kelsey keeps us in the bed or beside the bed. She was a good kid, always taking care of us she played with us outside but never left us there in rain. Wrote her name underneath all of us favorites or not. She never left one toy alone on the floor. "Psshhh," I said trying to wake up Buzz.

"What is it Jessie?" he whispered, I could tell he wasn't fully awake yet though.

"I heard a noise,"

"It is probably just a toy," he said sitting up.

"I am going to check it out," I jumped off the bed , to see what then I heard the noise again it was on the edge of the bed now. "What you doing up there little critter?" I climbed up to where the noise was coming from.

"What is it Jessie?" I heard Woody ask. "Jessie RUN!" that's when I saw what it was, it was a snake, I tried to remember what Woody taught me, Red touches yellow, kills a fellow. Red touches black, friend of Jack. It didn't matter to us toys if a snake had teeth it can rip us apart but I saw it strips it had red touching yellow, and that was bad for Kelsey. It was on top of Kelsey's comforter heading towards her. I looked around for the lasso Woody had used earlier during playtime, it was in Woody's belt.

"Woody toss me the lasso ," We all were keeping our voices down not only not to startle the snake, but so that we didn't wake up Kelsey. He understood giving me a glance to be careful he tossed the lasso to me. Buzz and Woody distracted the snake away from Kelsey and me as I tried to get in range.

"What are you doing Jessie?"Mr. Potato head called as they were all panicked , not knowing what to do, this was one threat we had never had to do before. I am a cowgirl I got this. I Swung the lasso around aimed for its neck, I got it around the neck and pulled it back because it was almost to her. It tried to strike I barely jumped out of the way in time. It tried to strike again and again, until I jumped on its back just as if it were bulls eye, sadly I tighten the ropes grip on the snake cutting of its air. I didn't want to kill the critter but I wasn't going to let the little girl pay. Finally the snake went limp from underneath me.

"Jessie?" I heard a small voice say, Kelsey was awake and she saw me.

**Third POV**

"Jessie?" Then she saw what the cowgirl was by," Is that a snake?" apparently unafraid that there was a snake on her bed or that her toy was alive. She slowly rubbed her eyes, then sat up more in her bed. Being careful not to bump the snake or any of the toys.

"Jessie you are hurt," Kelsey said, as Jessie went back to her toy self, doing her best not to shudder as she realized were she was hurt her arm was ripped part way through at the shoulder, just like Woody's was when they had meet. Kelsey grabbed her hand to look at Jessie examining the rip, " Don't worry Jessie I won't tell your secret, you can talk, I saw, you. I won't tell your secret I promise, not even to Mommy or Daddy, I promise," Jessie glanced for a split second to Woody to know what to do. She saw it in his eyes the gig was up, if they didn't come out and tell her truth then she would live thinking that she was crazy.

"Okay," Jessie said quietly scared not knowing what do, wrestling a snake is one thing, breaking the rules with a kid is different.

"You can't ever tell anyone about us, Kelsey ," Woody said. Kelsey took him talking is as a surprise but unlike other kids she wasn't afraid just excited.

"Can all toys talk, and move and stuff?" she asked, putting Jessie down on the bed. Then Buzz rushed over to make sure she was alright, looking to see how bad the rip was.

"Quieter, we don't want your mom or dad to wake up," Woody said.

"We should throw that out the window, because mommy scared of snakes," Kelsey said.

"Good idea Buzz, Mr. Potato head, Rex, come help me get this out the window," Woody said. Buzz reluctantly left Jessie to help Woody.

"I will get my jr. sewing kit out of my closet, so we can fix that rip," Kelsey said. After they moved the snake, she went digging in her closet, careful not to make any noise. "Here it is," she said. Pulling out a small box with a couple needles and many different colors of thread. Jessie and Kelsey compared them till they found the right shade then Kelsey started to stitch her up.

"Thank you for getting that snake, you were really brave," Kelsey said.

"Thanks, you weren't supposed to see me though," Jessie said, not mad mostly disappointed in herself.

"Why not?" Kelsey asked, trying to keep her hand steady as she did the small stitches.

"It's a rule, Humans aren't supposed to see toys," Jessie said

"Why not? "

"Because it would scare them," Jessie said.

"I'm not scared,"

"I know, but most kids would be scared if we came to life in front of them," Jessie said as Kelsey finished up."You did a really good job,".

"My grandma taught me last summer," Kelsey said then yawned.

"You should go to back to sleep you've had a rough night," Woody said climbing on the bed with them, then all the other toys returned to their spots, Kelsey crawled in, but kept looking around worried.

"We will be here when you wake up," Woody assured her, she had laid him beside her instead of in her arms like she usually did. After falling asleep, unconsciously wrapped her arms around him, like she had always slept since getting them. The toys weren't sure what they were supposed to do when she woke up should they act like it was all a dream? Should they continue to break the rules? It only took one look at Woody to see that we he said we were going to be here, he had meant it.

**AN: Tell me what you think! Review! **


	3. Staff Meeting

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews! They made my day! I tried my best to keep all the characters in character,**

**Woody's POV**

"Kelsey time to get up for school," Kelsey's mom came in lightly waking her up, then after seeing her eyes open, she left the room to let her get ready. After last night's events, I wasn't sure what to do, I wanted to keep my promise to her, but it would best for her if she could believe it was all just a dream. This wasn't like Sid who was terrified of his toys coming alive, Kelsey acted like it was perfectly normal and she was just waiting for it to happen. She wasn't like Andy or Bonnie, she always seemed to have a larger imagination maybe she could handle knowing. Kelsey was starting to get up, gently putting me on the bed beside her. She wasn't scared, which one of the main reason that toys follow the rule, but would it be bad for her to know that we were alive? Would it be bad for us? As she woke up, the toys were too, I could feel them looking at me for what to do, they were still acting like toys.

"Good morning!" Kelsey said cheery, then looked at all of us on the bed. "Now Sherriff I believe you promised,". Then Toys stares grew stronger, but without knowing what else to do, I held up the act hoping it would work. Kelsey picked me up and we had our on stare down as her hurt eyes burned mine as I didn't break from the toy act, I couldn't tell how long we had been having this contest but it had felt like hours.

"KELSEY! You need to hurry or you're going to be late to school!," her mom yelled from down stairs.

"Okay I am hurrying!" Kelsey said, placing me back on the bed. Then she got dressed quickly, but before running down stairs to get breakfast she turned to the bed one more time.

"This isn't over you all and me are going to talk after school," Then she ran off down stairs, at least now I can talk to Buzz about what we should do. I was the leader and I have absolutely no clue what we are supposed to do when a kid finds out.

"I am SO SORRY!" Jessie said once we were sure that Kelsey wasn't still waiting outside the door.

"Jessie calm down it wasn't you fault," I said quickly we didn't need a panic.

"Woody what are we supposed to do?" Dolly asked nervous as the rest.

"Woody and I will figure out what the plan is when she gets home, for now we should all just continue with our day as usual," Buzz said, he was the leader at the moment I was to confused to say or do anything to lead anyone. Buzz was able to act like we knew what we were doing when really we have no idea. After seeing most nod in agreement, disperse and calm down. We both walked away to the window sill, so that we could privately figure out what we should do. We ended up just sitting there thinking to ourselves.

"This is bad," I finally said breaking the silence between us.

"What is the worst thing that could happen if we are alive in front of her?" Buzz asked

"Well, she could reveal us to the world, get scared and think she gone crazy,"

"None of those sound, like they're going to happen," I looked at him questioning, did he not remember Sid, seeing toys alive scared the kid half to death he most likely never went near a toy again. He seemed to sense what I was thinking.

"She isn't Sid, she saw we were alive last night and welcomed it, she's not going to reveal us she a good kid, there was no denying her sincerity last night when she promised not to tell. Besides think about I think to girl is a little crazy, the good kind though." He was right I was just worried that this would be bad for her, I remembered when she took Buzz and I with her to school in kindergarten she didn't fit in. When all the other kids were playing together she was the kid in the corner with crayons coloring by herself. When the teacher asked them to pick partners she was picked last. I just worried that her knowing would make her stick out even more. It never did bother her though, when one of the little boys had asked her why she wasn't playing with the other girls, she answered simply " They are too mean to let me," after that the boy stayed and colored with her.

"I guess your right but were going to have to lay down some rules, so we don't overwhelm her," I said. Jessie walked up fiddling with her braid to the point to where she was going to have to redo it.

"What are we going to do?" she asked quietly.

"Where going to let her know the truth," I said.

"Oh, this is bad isn't it," she said, leaving her braid alone, and started hugging herself.

"It's going to be Buzz and I are about to hold a staff meeting," I said. Buzz kissed her on the cheek before grabbing her hand. I tried to focus on the problem at hand, but it was in vain. Every time one of them did something like that, Bo came to my mind and wouldn't leave. We rounded everyone up for the meeting, looking around the room everyone was worried, scared, confused and about a dozen other emotions.

"We are going to be ourselves, we all know she can handle it, there are worse consequences for not letting the truth out after she's seen us," there was whispers as Buzz spoke, but he ignored them and continued "We have some rules though, when she comes we don't need to overwhelm her with all of us talking at once. We need to answer her questions simply and truthfully, and let this go at her pace. This is scary to everyone mostly for fear of what this is going to do to her. She can handle it though, because if she couldn't then this morning she would have just left it as a dream. Any questions? " Everyone was silent as Buzz finished. Jessie was beside me not looking as scared, but everyone could tell she was blaming herself even though it was obvious that it wasn't her fault. She did what she knew was right not only for our safety, but for Kelsey's.

"If there aren't any question's then meeting adjourned," I said, then toys quietly went off to do their own thing.

"That went well," I said, we all knew that was the easy part the hardest part was still to come.


	4. Annoying sisters and rules

**AN: Sorry, for this taking so long. Thank you everyone for the reviews, and for the constructive criticism!**

**Kelsey POV**

"What are you so excited about?" Jake asked. We were with the rest of Mrs. Kelp's 1st grade class that got picked up by car from school. I had done my best to be patient today, but it was really hard when I knew what was waiting at home. I noticed that I was jumping up and down a little, I tried to stop so that my excitement wouldn't be noticed by anyone else, not that they cared.

"I don't know I just am," I said. Jake just shrugged at my answer he was used to my randomness. I looked over to see that his blonde hair showed it's brown streaks when we were outside like this. I had never noticed it before, which was funny because we had been friends since what seemed like forever. He was best friend, well actually he was my only friend, but he would still be my best friend if I had more. I saw my mom walking up with his mom like they always did since we had started school.

"Hi, guys how was your day?" Jake's mom asked. We both answered "Good" in unison like always. In routine the mom's continued their talk till we reached the cars then we all said our goodbyes and left the school.

**Woody POV**

"How much longer?" Jessie asked, for what seemed like the billionth time. She had been asking all day since the staff meeting when Kelsey was going to get home. No matter how many times I answered her she just kept asking over and over and over again.

"She will get here when she gets here," I said looking at the clock to realize why all the toys were staring at the window searching for the car. She was usually home about ten minutes ago, Jessie and I were the only ones that weren't staring into the empty driveway.

"What's taking her so lonnnnggg," Jessie complained again.

"It has only been ten minutes!" I said, a little louder than I meant to. Sometimes she was the most annoying little sister in the world. Right now was one of those times.

"It feels like FOREVER!" Jessie said.

"She will be home soon!" I said.

"What's the matter with you two?" Buzz asked, leaving the window to see what we were doing.

"Jessie's being impatient," I said.

"AM NOT!"

"Then what do you call asking the same question every ten seconds?"

"Being curious," Jessie said smugly.

"Well your curiosity is annoying!"

"IS NOT!

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT,"

**Kelsey POV**

I wasn't exactly sure what I was supposed to be prepared for when I walked into my room after school. I did my best to walk into my room with an opened mind ready for anything, I wasn't ready for what I found. Woody and Jessie were on my desk, the rest of the toys were by the window and saw me when I came in. Jessie and Woody were so into whatever they were arguing bout they didn't see me.

"Being curious," Jessie said.

"Well your curiosity is annoying!"

"umm guys," Buzz said trying to break up the fight, but they ignored him.

"IS NOT!

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT,"

"IS TOO!"

"SHE'S HERE!" My piggy bank finally yelled, breaking the two from their argument.

"Oh," they both said as they turned to see me. "Sorry," I heard them both say quietly as they looked at their feet.

"It's okay, I am just happy that you all aren't being non-alive, like you were this morning," I said, "How do you do that anyways?"

"Do what?" Woody asked.

"Come to life,"

"Well ummm it's umm.." Woody stammered

"Magic?" I offered.

"Yeah, magic will work," he said.

"Do all toys have magic to come to life?" I asked, one of the many questions that had been buzzing around my head all day at school. Did the toys at Jake's come alive too? Were only certain toys magic? Did they have something to come to life? So many questions I needed answered.

"Yes, but only when people aren't around because-"

"of the rule," I said.

"Yes," Woody said.

"Actually, we need to talk about some other rules if you want us to still come to life in front of you," Buzz said.

"Okay dokey," I said.

"You can't tell anyone," Woody said.

"I think you have already covered that one Sherriff," I said.

"That also means you can't act like were alive when someone else is nearby,"

"Got it," I said cheerfully.

"No talking to other kids toys when the kid is around," Woody said again, gesh did he not understand that I GET IT.

"Got it," I said less cheerful I wanted to have fun not go over the same rule, reworded.

"No,-" Woody continued, but Buzz cut him off.

"Okay I think that's it," Buzz said sensing my annoyances, I gave him a thankful smile

"Does that mean we can have fun now?" I asked, jumping up and down in excitement, Jessie was doing the same.

"Yeah that means we can have fun now," Buzz said.


	5. Playdate

**AN: Sorry this has taken so long, I will try to keep the chapters coming quicker, but Marching Band is about start. Also I would like to thank everyone for the reviews.**

**Jessie POV**

The sky was crystal blue and I couldn't help admiring while I waited for everyone else to wake up. It was Saturday, so for most of them it would probably be a while before they even thought of getting up. I never wanted to sleep in, always seemed like a waste of time. I would rather be awake taking life in then be sleeping the day away. I guess it because of those years of storage, so many years of darkness, I didn't want to waste my time in the light.

"Good Morning," I heard a voice, that still brought butterflies to my stomach, say behind me.

"Mornin'" I said as he sat down next to me on the window sill, I tried to hold my butterflies down. We had been together long enough that I should be able to control them, but I really couldn't. He wrapped one arm around me and I leaned into him, I was glad that he had finally gotten over his shyness. Even if it had taken ten years and a couple near death experiences, but it was definitely worth it.

"Someone is coming," Buzz said getting up and reaching for my hand. We both swiftly ran for the bed to take position for whoever was coming.

"Honey, you need to get up for your play date!" Kelsey's mom said. "I have breakfast ready downstairs,". Trying to shake her daughter gently awake. " Your harder to wake up then your father," she said under her breath as Kelsey started to open her eyes. I tried not to laugh remembering exactly how hard Andy's own mother had worked to get Andy out of bed in the mornings.

"I'm coming," Kelsey said sleepily making it sound more like 'in honey'. Then made her way out of the room taking Woody with her.

" Did you hear that honey_, A DATE_ our little girl growing up so fast," Mrs. Potato said worriedly. As their adopted kids started to run off most likely to cause trouble.

"Her mom said play date, she's six I doubt she will dating anytime soon," Mr. Potato said, trying to calm down his wife. She was always worrying we all had plenty of time left, but it already seemed to be flying away. It seemed like yesterday that Woody was trying to calm us down that Bonnie was giving us away to someone that would take care of us. Even he had no idea that we were going to be going back to Andy. He was surprised as the rest of us when we heard his voice, coming to claim us back.

"Hey Buzz, Jess, we were going to play Uno, do you guys want to play?" Dolly asked. We joined the rest of them to play Uno while we waited for breakfast to be over.

_**Kelsey's POV**_

"Awwww mom can't I take more?," I complained coming back in my room, with my mom close on my trail. _She was being so unfair._

"No, if you take too many you could lose some," Her mom handing me a small purple backpack.

" I wouldn't lose any!" I said as put Woody in the bag.

"Three, and if you bring them all back, then maybe next time I will let you take more, besides he has toys at his house too," mom said.

"Okay," I said grabbing Buzz and Jessie off of the bed and putting them in the bag with Woody. Being careful to not zip it up all the way, but enough that it still let the light in. I had learned about Jessie's fear of the dark a couple days ago. I didn't want to take dolly, or buttercup, Jake would think they were to girly to play with. Maybe I would take them to my cousins next time, so they would get a turn. Ever since learning that they were alive I tried to be careful not to choose favorites.

"Now hurry, so I can take you over," mom said leaving the room giving me time to get dressed.

"Sorry , I will take you guys next time," I said once my mom was out of the room. Then I got quickly got dressed, with my normal attire of a t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Okay, time to go guys," I said grabbing the bag off the bed and running to my mom who was down stairs waiting for me.

"You ready?" mom asked.

"Yup," I said as we got in the car, once mom wasn't looking I unzipped the bag all the way letting all the light in.

"Where we going?" Jessie whispered.

"Jake's" I whispered back, low enough to where her mom wouldn't hear.

"The kid with the funny eyes?" Woody asked, slightly shoving Jessie out of the way so I could see him.

"Yeah," Woody always referred to him as the funny eyes kid because one minute his eyes are forest green then their blue, and everywhere in between.

"Okay we're here," My mom said.

"YES!" I said while zipping the bag back up and getting out of the car.

"Hello there," Mrs. Johnson said as she opened the door, I saw Jake running up behind her. He was carrying his favorite transformer.

"Hi," he said quietly, he was always shy in front of grownups like my mom, that weren't his parents like my mom.

"Why don't you two run upstairs and play, while we talk," Mrs. Johnson said.

"Kay," I said and I followed Jake to his room which was covered in transformer posters, which must be his latest phase.

"What did you bring?" Jake asked gesturing to my bag.

"Woody, Buzz and Jessie," I said proudly, they were the reasons that we met. It had been when Jake was into cowboy stuff and he couldn't believe that I had the real Woody and Jessie dolls.

"Cool," he said as I brought them out of the bag, " Do you want to see our new puppy?"he asked. He had been talking about their new puppy for the past couple weeks.

"YUP!" I said and we both ran down stairs.

_**Woody's POV**_

"That was quick," Jessie said.

"They're six short attention spans," I said. At least Kelsey had remembered to unzip the bag, it was hard to open it from the inside. We all got out of the bag to meet the new toys in the room.

"Woody," I heard a voice call from one of Jake's many shelves, that were lined with transformers.

"Wheezy?" I asked confused, there was almost no chance that after all this time that it would be the same penguin toy we knew back in Andy's room. I looked around the room for the lovely face from my past he was sold with. I quickly tried to shake it off, there was no way that they were still together, besides what would a boy be doing with a girls room lamp.

"Woody that is you! And Buzz and Jessie too! Oh this so great! will someone help me off these shelves!" Wheezy said. One of the transformers on the shelf with him helped him get down.

"Missed you so much critter!" Jessie said, throwing her arms around Wheezy and squeezing hard enough to make him squeak. The other toys gathered behind Wheezy, as Jessie hugged a couple more squeaks out of him.

"Let me introduce you to everybody," Wheezy said.

_**Jessie's POV**_

__Playtime had been over for a while, when Jake had put us back in the bag saying that Kelsey wouldn't want to forget us, then they both ran down stairs for a snack.__

Buzz and I had desperately needed some alone time after Kelsey finding out we hadn't had much of it. The smell of Peppermint flooded my senses as Buzz kissed me. I couldn't of been happier of course Woody just has perfect timing.

"Guys we need to get back in the bag it's almost time to go," I heard Woody say wondering around the room. Buzz hadn't heard him so I just ignored my big brother we had plenty of time before they came back upstairs.

"Jessie! Buzz!" Woody continued to yell.

"We better get back to the bag," Buzz whispered in my ear.

"We have time,"

"Woody's going to be annoyed," he said.

"He is always grumpy anyways," I said stopping him from worrying anymore.

"Come on you two they are coming NOW!," He said pulling us out of the closet. Everyone else was in position, and you could hear the two running up the stairs.

" Get in," Woody pushed us in so hard my hat went flying away, landing under the bed, Buzz was getting out for it.

"No, I got it you guys stay there," Woody ran after the hat, once he got in the bed. The kids came in.

"Your mom makes awesome cookies," Kelsey said while grabbing the bag and zipping it up.

"To bad your mom's here," Jake said.

"Next time you come to my house," Kelsey said. As I heard the door close they were leaving. Woody was getting left behind and it was once again my fault.

_**Kelsey POV**_

"But MOM! It's WOODY! We have to go get him," I can't believe I was that stupid. I should have checked and made sure he was there. But no I was stupid and just left him there. I felt tears coming down my face, why couldn't mom understand. He important.

"What is the matter sweetie," Dad said coming in the room.

"I accidently left Woody at Jake's, we have to go get him daddy!" I said.

"We can go get him tomorrow , it's late,"

_ Knock_

" I will get it," Mom said.

"Hello what are you guys doing here?" I heard her say.

"Jake wouldn't go to sleep till he brought Woody home," Jake's mom said. I ran to the door to see Jake holding Woody and Jessie's hat.

"I remembered you saying you couldn't sleep without him," Jake said quietly handing them to me.

"You're the Best," I said hugging Jake.

**AN: I have a plot line I am following there will be more moments about Andy and the toys relationship, I just am not there yet. Please remember to tell me how I am doing!**


	6. Summer Camps

**AN: Sorry this is so short! I once again would like to thank all the loyal reviewers! I less than three you all!**

**Disclaimer: in case you thought otherwise, I DON'T OWN TOY STORY**

_**Kelsey's POV**_

_Shakespeare's Drama Camp _I read off of my mother's list of acceptable summer camps she would let me go to this year. Not really my thing even though I had seen many of Mr. Pricklepants plays, most of the time I have no idea what they are about only that usually they say a lot of weird words. This was the first time mom was letting me go to a overnight summer camp, and I wanted to make the right choice.

"Whatcha doing?" Jessie asked walking up looking at the list I had placed on my desk.

"I can't decide which of these camps I want to go to this summer and I mom wants me to decide today so she can put me on the list," I said as her emerald eyes studied the paper.

"Hey, guys what we doing?" Dolly asked. "Whoa, Dance Camp! That would be Cool you love dance,"

"Yeah, but there's no adventure in Dance camp, besides I haven't been to dance classes in 6 months I be behind," I countered.

"There is also an Art Camp, you could put that imagination of yours to work," Mrs. Potato head said.

"I don't know it sounds fun, but most of the time they always tell you what to draw. I would rather just doodle on my own," I said, as the crowd of toys on my desk grew in size.

"The Cowboy Camp at Wilson Lake! You should go to that one," Woody said, brown eyes looking in awe at the paper. As if the paper held a memory only he knew a smile grew on his face.

"There is a the NASA Space camp, too," Buzz said.

"You had been wanting to go horseback riding," Woody said.

"You had been wanting to learn about the stars," Buzz said at the same time. Jessie hadn't taken her eyes off of the paper since the other toys had came to the desk, she wasn't usually this quiet.

"Jessie don't you think Kelsey would like Cowboy camp?" Woody asked.

"I am not getting in the middle of this," Jessie said, without looking up from the paper.

" You would get to tour NASA at Space camp," Buzz said.

"She would get to make s'mores at Cowboy camp,"

"I pretty sure Space Camp is better than your Sch'moes," Buzz said and Woody's anger became concentrated in an annoyed glare

"Their called s'mores Buzz, S'MORES," Woody said.

"This one," Jessie finally said, looking up from the paper. Woody and Buzz's argument where in the background as the toys had moved towards them to watch. We were now alone on the desk together.

"Perfect," I said, " I thought you would want me to go to Cowboy camp too," I said confused by what she choose.

"It's tons of fun, but you have already done most of the things you do there. Your dad took you horseback riding, taught you how to put up a tent, hiking, and half of the songs there. If you're looking for an adventure, you can only get that by doing new stuffs and this camp has hand is a bunch of fun stuffs you never done before. Besides you take us three everywhere, those two deserve to go." she said. " Also I aian't sure I want to get in the middle of that," she said gesturing to the loud argument between Buzz and Woody.

"Thanks Jess,"

"No problem Partner, now I am going to go break that up," Jessie said jumping off the desk, to go make sure that the two didn't 't break themselves. They were now wrestling on the floor and the rest of the toys weren't brave enough to break up the two best friends.

"Kelsey we finally beat level 30!" My two favorite dinosaurs said as they both ran over in joy of their latest accomplishment. So, focused in their game they had missed everything else that had gone on in the room.

"Why are Buzz and Woody fighting?"Rex asked seeing the group on the floor by the bed.

"They are fine, just a little argument," I answered looking at the two best friends, sometimes those two got in arguments to easily. Then again don't all best friends, you argue because you know that afterwards you will still be friends. Sometimes your best friend is the only person that you can disagree with because they won't leave. I looked back at Rex and Trixie remembering what I was going to ask. "but I was wondering would you to like to come with me to Junior Archeologist camp?"

**AN: Did you like it? Is there a way I can approve? Leave a review! Please! With a virtual cherry! How about two virtual cherries?**


	7. Night sky

**AN: WOAH! SORRY BEEN BUSY! I know ya'll are probably tired of excuses but I have been really busy with band and school and such well here it is! Plus I am going to try out third person as some have suggested. So here it goes!**

**Setting Archeology camp, I don't own Toy Story **

_Where they go? _Kelsey thought. Trixie and Rex had been right beside her when she fell asleep, their spots where vacant next to her. She looked around the dark room, everyone else in their cabin was fast asleep. _They could be lost, _Kelsey had not lost a toy since she could remember and she wasn't going to start now.It was the last night at camp tomorrow they would be leaving, she had to find them before the sun rose.

"Mr. Cuddles," Kelsey whispered to the bunk above her, careful not to wake anyone else up.

"What is Kelsey?" the old worn out teddy bear asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily still be careful not to wake up his owner, Sally, whose arms were tight around him.

"Have you seen Rex or Trixie?" she asked eyes scanning around the cabin for her run away toys.

"No, on the account that I have been sleepin'" he said looking through the darkness, at the crazy girl in front of him. The other toys had found out she knew when she came back one day early and Rex started talking to nearly gave the older toys a heart attack.

"Oh, yeah," Kelsey said having not thought of that. "Well I am going to go find them," Kelsey said grabbing her shoes, from underneath her bunk.

"Be careful," He said with worried big brown eyes.

"I will," Kelsey responded trying to tie her shoes in only the moonlight that was coming in through the window. Mr. Cuddles watched her nervously as the young girl fumbled with the laces.

"I will go with her," Cassie's pink stuffed puppy, Claire, said. " Cassie knocked me off the bunk again it will be fine, she won't be looking for me til' morning"

"Thanks," Kelsey said pulling the puppy into arms. She had learned a while ago that almost all toys preferred to be carried instead of having to walk everywhere, it was more natural. Plus, it would be hard to explain how the stuffed puppy got mud on its paws. She carefully opened the old cabin door to head out into the night.

"Now where could those silly toy dinos get off to?" Claire said after they were a safe distance from the cabins for anyone to hear them.

"I don't know, they could be anywhere," Kelsey said looking around. They were in the middle of the field where they had earlier been practicing digging for bones.

"YES!..."

"Shhh… Rex not that loud!"

Kelsey peeked behind the corner of the boy's cabin and sure enough their the two of them were with a DS they had borrowed from one of the boys backpacks.

"Guys!" Kelsey exclaimed " What are you doing, someone going to hear you," . Claire tried to not laugh as the 7 year old girl used her most serious voice. " Now, you two could get lost if you just run off in the middle of the night like this now march! " the little girl reprimanded. The toys followed her orders heading towards the girls cabin.

"Nuhuh, now go return the game," Kelsey said, and the two tried to sneak back into the boys cabin to give it back.

"We were almost to level 12," Rex said, as he helped Trixie to the window.

"Just a couple more minutes and we would have won," Trixie muttered.

"Getting Bossy darling?" Claire asked after the two dinos had gotten through the window.

"The sheriff would be disappointed in me, if I let them get away with runnin' off on me like that," Kelsey said, looking to the stars shining brightly in the cool night air " and I will never disappoint my sheriff." 


	8. Barbies and Trust

_It is my birthday I am now officially 8 years old_

_A Barbie doll Why would they do this to me! I specifically asked for accessories only, to the toys I already had. but what did they get me a Barbie doll. It would destroy them, my toys. I had met their Barbie on several occasions a couple times at the daycare and she would sometimes web chat, with Jessie on my mom's computer. She was amazing, kind and nothing like the others I had met, and she meant a lot to Jessie and Mrs. Potato head. But my own Barbie doll? I wasn't exactly Barbie doll owner material, I had meant the owners. Their Barbie dolls and them were exactly alike almost identical, and they had thousands, with thousands of accessories everywhere you went in their rooms you would find thousands of tiny Barbie shoes, how do you keep track of them all?_

Kelsey looked up from her thoughts to see her parents watching her expectantly and her friends next to looking at the Barbie with ooooohhh and awwwhhs.

"Thank you," She said smiling putting my worries behind her, this doll was a new member of their toy family and she would treat her as such.

"Cake time!" Her mother said walking into the kitchen. Kelsey grabbed the doll and a few of her other gifts into her arms.

"Where are you going?" her father asked as she tried to sneak off.

"Just going to go put these in my room real quick I will be right back!" Kelsey said scrambling to my room.

"Okay guys, we got a new member of the room today so play nice I will back after the party," She said quickly sitting the Barbie on the box.

Line Break

"Rex scissors!" Woody said, taking charge as Jessie struggled to open the box, with Buzz's help they got the box open.

"twist ties, evil things then they made these thing," Woody mumbled as he cut the Barbie free.

"Where am I!" the Barbie shouted looking around the room for the first time. 

"Kelsey's room Partner!" Jessie said excited, bouncing up and down on the bed for the new arrival.

"Jessie Calm down!" Woody shouted.

"I am just giving her a Howdy do Kelsey's room Welcome!" She said with a smile from ear to ear. Mr. Potato head whispered something to Woody.

"I have told you a billion times it was an accident!" Woody said, as Jessie erupted into giggles as she assumed what Mr. Potato head brought up,

"Just stay away from windows and you should be okay," Jessie's said trying to talk out of breath from laughing. "What's the name? you don't look like a usually Barbie doll?" She asked. The doll didn't she had dark hair and gold and green eyes, she wasn't wearing a dress or anything like that. Instead she was wearing tiny converse, jeans and a rock and roll shirt.

"Angela, I'm a babysitter Barbie doll," she said slightly pointing to her box, that read exactly what she said.

"Well, welcome to Kelsey's room!" She said.

"Okay, now before we go through the same incident as Mr. Snuffleupagus," Woody said, and the stuffed elephant on the top shelf nodded. "We should probably explain that Kelsey is a little different,"

"I can handle it I have been prepared to handle any child, it comes with the programming of being a babysitter Barbie-"

"She knows," Buzz said cutting her off before she raddled off everything she came with.

"She knows?" Angela asked shocked.

"Yup the little girl knows that toys come to life and that they can talk and move," Mrs. Potato head said. Angela thought about everything they were saying it was against all the rules. She been sent to the crazy house.

"She's only what 8?"

"Turned eight today, growing up so fast," Mrs. Potato head exclaimed.

"You trusted a girl that old with a secret like that Sherriff," She asked, sensing his authority in the group.

"Name's Woody, and she's kept if for a while now," He said as Angela took it all in.

Legos Crashed in the background as the peas and aliens hid behind them and tried to act innocent.

"Now guys we need to pick this mess, up and we need to work together," Angela said, and the children like toys came and helped her recreate the work of art Kelsey had made out them before the party. Half way through she started to wander what the girl would be like that so many toys could trust so unconditionally.

To be Continued DUN DUN DUHHHHH!


	9. Attic Adventures

"You sure you've got in Angie?" Woody asked. The Barbie had her back to him, her newest outfit on, and was comforting the peas.

"Of course I do, nothing I can't handle. your just supposed to go have fun Sherriff I can hold base while you are gone," She said.

"But you've only been here a week, and they do get into trouble a lot," 

"She said she could handle quit being a worrywart," Jessie said jumping from the bed.

"She's got a point, Woody," Buzz said.

"Yeah besides you should being worried about that one," Buzz said pointing at Kelsey who was struggling to open her backpack.

"I heard that!" She said back finally getting the bag open.

"Heard what?" Her mother asked coming into the room.

"Nothing just playing," Kelsey said putting the toys into her bag.

"Well, stop playing for a while and finished packing your toys we are going to be leaving soon."

"Where we going again?" Jessie said jumping up onto the bed.

"Grandma's house now hurry and get in with the others," Kelsey said, and Jessie complied, joining Woody, Bullseye, and Buzz in the bag. Kelsey slug the bag over her shoulder receiving some _humph and watch its._

"sorry" Kelsey muttered racing down the stairs.

Toy Story

"Jessie, do you really think this is a good idea?" Kelsey asked as she followed Jessie who had suggested they go exploring almost immediately after being dropped off by her parents for the week.

"It's just an attic, nothing to worried about," Jessie said as Kelsey opened the door for her, Buzz and Woody following behind. Kelsey fumbled for a moment in only the light of a small window, were the light was fading because it was getting dark, before turning on the flashlight she had brought, up with her.

"What is all this stuff?" Kelsey asked.

"Woody, it's-" Jessie started but looked in awe with Woody.

"Kelsey what are you doing up here," her grandmother asked who had followed the voices coming from the attic.

"Exploring, what is all this stuff?" Kelsey asked, playing with a yo-yo. 

"It's was part of your grandfathers Woody roundup collection, him and his deputy Jessie saving the town one episode at a time, they used to hot shots," her grandmother said fingering some of the old records. " Of course so was that one," she said pointing at Buzz." His stuff is boxed over there your father just couldn't part with any of it," Her grandmother picked up a dusty cardboard rocket ship. " You've got a trio right there," she said with a laugh. "Your father never went anywhere without them, just like you. You are so much like him." She said, getting up from her spot on the dusty floor.

"Can I stay and look?" Kelsey asked.

"Yes, but not too long, I am baking Cookies," Her grandmother said leaving the attic.

"What's this?" Kelsey asked blowing the dust off a record.

"It's a-" Woody started in vain, she was already playing with something in Buzz's box, it sparkled.

"Woody!," Jessie yelled.

"Jessie, be quiet, what?" He asked and turning all the toys froze.

"What's the matter?" Kelsey asked picking up the box. "It's just an empty box, chill, what's a prospector Pete?"

"He's a lying no good-" Jessie started rambling on, kicking the box with each word.

"Jessie, let's start from the beginning," Woody said, towards Jessie and Bullseye who was kicking the box too.

"Story time, I love story time, wait didn't push Buzz out a window this time did you?"

"I have told you a billion times that I did not-" Woody said, while Buzz and Jessie just laughed at the Sherriff still trying to clear his name.

"I know I just kidding you," Kelsey said crossing her legs and listening to another of her toys epic adventures. With Evil toy knappers, chicken men, Japanese museums, pizza trucks, and a whole bunch of laughs.

Toy Story

(Later that night)

"Buzz, where is everybody else?"

"Playing with the Woody roundup collection upstairs," Buzz said laying next to her.

"I've got a question,"

"What would that be?"

"Who is Bo?" Kelsey asked worriedly. "When Woody told the story he said something about Bo, but he seemed sad." She watched as Buzz's even seemed to dim at the sound of the name.

"She was another toy,"

"What happened to her?"

"Garage sale, we were gone, there was nothing we could have done,"

"Did he love her?"

"Yes, yes he did," Buzz said watching as the girl fell asleep but not before whispering

_I'll find her_


	10. That little Toy store

AN: Short I know, sorry. Please read and review.

_One day I had came across a story a wonderful story full of toys in every direction. Wonderful, kind, unique toys. _

_Shelves after shelves lined with toys, donated, lost, new, old, It gave every toy another chance. _

_It was huge, and the toys were arranged like a child's room. The colors that made very child smile._

_I loved that store I always would the toys and the wonderful man that owned that beautiful Toy Store._

"Why, Miss Kelsey, what would you be doing in her this fine afternoon?" The shop owner Mr. Taylor asked like always when the little girl would take a sit at the bar stool next to the register. Sometimes she would just sit there in color, or stare in two space. But she always had her toys, mostly a sheriff or a Buzz Lightyear, she rarely got anything from the store. She had such a grand time in the store he couldn't make her leave. The shop was in between the school and her house, she would just stop on her way home, til she would have to go home for dinner. Mr. Taylor had a thinning of his gray hair on the top of his head, his eyes were green like sea foam. His glasses were big and round, and you could see his crooked teeth when he smiled. He wore a sweater almost every day with his khaki pants and brown loafers.

"Nothing, just thinking," Kelsey said with a smile showing a missing tooth.

"What about?" He asked picking up a doll off a shelf and putting it in a box.

"What's that box for?" Kelsey asked ignoring his question, staring at the toy in the box.

"It's where I put the broken toys," He said gathering a few others on the back of shelves.

"What do you do with them?" She asked her eyes worried, watching the toys in the box curiously.

"I fix them up, so I can sell them," He said. Her eyes sparkled at the idea.

"Can I help?" Kelsey asked sitting her Jessie doll beside her bag and rushing over to the box.

"Sure why don't you see if you can find some blue thread, from my office, so we can fix up this bear," He said, pushing his glasses back up on his face.

"Okay," She said skipping off into the other room, then quickly returned with her favorite blue.

"Here you go Boss," She said, handing him the thread, acting as professional as possible for a nine year old girl.

"Boss?" He asked skeptically, taking the thread.

"Yup, that's what I was thinking about earlier I'm going to work here one day, just like you and me right now, fixing up toys," She said her eyes in a faraway place.

"Well, you grow up some more , and we will talk about it okay," he said as he reattached the bears arm, Jessie smiled as she thought of all the other toys that little girl was going to make smile.


	11. Fun and Games

AN: I love snow some much snow, and so much writing!

"Jessie! Where's my hat?" Woody said stomping around in search of his brown worn and loved hat that was nowhere to be seen. He had search under the bed, in the closet, the Lincoln Log house, Mr. Pricklepants drama stage, and it was know where to be found. Which only meant one thing _Jessie._

"I will give this back on one condition," Jessie said coming from nowhere.

"Which is?" Woody said reaching for the hat, highly annoyed.

"Tea Party, you, now," Jessie said. Ever since Bonnie, Jessie's been interested in Tea parties no one knew why but she would dress you up and make you act like you were drinking tea.

"No, I have better things to do than a tea party," He said, even though he couldn't think of any better things right now.

"aw come on pleetly please you never join the tea parties!" Jessie whined holding it out of his reach.

"I was at your tea party yesterday!"

"That's only because Kelsey pouted, Please?" She said holding his hat higher.

"Woody you know she's not going to give up," Buzz said finding the two fighting over the hat.

"Why don't you join the party Buzz," Woody said jumping for the hat

"I don't do tea parties," Buzz said calmly.

"Of course not _Miss Nesbit_," Woody said rolling his eyes at the space ranger.

"Don't you start," Buzz said going white, backing up to go back the way he came.

"You love tea parties remember!" Woody said following him.

"Be quiet Woody,"

"Whose Miss Nesbit? " Jessie asked breaking up the fight.

"Nobody," Both said quickly.

"Uhuh didn't sound like nobody," Jessie said finding something way more fun than a tea party.

"Nobody," they both said Buzz out of embarrassment, Woody out of fear of Buzz.

"Which one of you going to tell me?" Jessie said focusing in on Buzz, whom Woody knew was about to break. Woody quickly swept in and stole back his hat and Jessie's.

"Hey, give that back!" She shouted.

"Bullseye!" Woody shouted and before he could blink Bullseye was in front of him, and Woody was riding like the wind. He turned to see Jessie behind him, on buttercup racing across the room as the toys watched and took their bets on the winner. They formed crowds cheering as they raced around the room.

"Guys, can you be a little quieter, I can't concentrate with all the yelling," Kelsey said, looking up from her homework, but she knew it was no use. The sibling rivalry was not going to be stopping any time soon.

"So, who's Mrs. Nesbit?" Kelsey asked Buzz, who was watching them next to her. His face went pale when the girl asked that little innocent question. He quickly grabbed the paper on her desk and hopped down from the desk.

"Buzz come back with that!" She yelled giggling as he did acrobatics across the room with her homework.

"Dolly," he said tossing it to Dolly.

"Oh, noes the evil Witch has my homework!," she said reaching for because Dolly was on the top shelves.

"I shall make your homework disappear," she said sliding over to Ham.

"Ha-ha You shall never get your homework back little girl," He said before doing his best evil laugh.

"I am not little I am 10! I am two hands old!" She teased holding up both hands like she was counting.

"But you will never get your homework," He continued.

"Give it back silly!" she said, enjoying their game.

"Slinky!" Ham said before handing it over.

"Guys, I'm never going to finish!" She shouted chasing Slinky whom reveled not having the homework. " Okay whose got it?" She asked and everyone was frozen. "No talkers eh? will let's see what detective Kelsey can get out of you," She grabbed a play detective hat and magnify glass she had used last Halloween.

"Now, whose going to talk?" she said sulking around the room, ready to interrogate the weakest of the bunch. Then the room came alive for only a moment while the toys ran back to their places, before Kelsey could even turn around.

"You done with your homework yet?" Her father asked, entering the room. _They have to tell me how they always know. _Kelsey thought taking of the hat and putting the it beside the magnify glass on the bed.

"Nope, I seem to have lost it,"

"It's on your desk," He said pointing at the slightly crumbled paper that was laying on her desk, by the window.

"Cool, Thanks," She said getting her pencil to start again.

"You can play when you're done," He said shaking his head and leaving her to finish.

"This isn't over you know," Kelsey said and the room giggled.


	12. Operation Playtime

AN: DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN TOY STORY! I do love it with all my heart though. P.s. for timeline sake Kelsey is twelve in this chapter

"Honey are you sure need all of them? When is the last time you played with these?" Kelsey's Mother said picking up Mr. and Mrs. Potato head.

"You can't get rid of them," Kelsey shrieked, her mother wanted to have a garage sell and it seemed like every time she wanted to have one Kelsey's room was the main target.

"You have to get rid of something some of these toys haven't been touched in years," Her mother said .

"I can't get rid of the them," Kelsey yelled. Taking all of the toys out of the box her mother had marked for sale.

"You barely play with your Barbie, she is just collecting dust,"

_She's too busy losing her shoes everywhere to gather any dust._ Kelsey thought as she took out every toy, her mother put in the box.

"You need to decide on something, because you rarely ever play with any of your toy's your usually out running around with Jake, and he rarely plays with his toys either." She said leaving the room to get everything else ready.

"Bahumbugh, anybody got an idea?" Kelsey asked the room, but most of them stayed in toy mode. A garage sale was an inevitable part of a child growing up, they knew some would be separated, a few sold here and there. No one was egger to see who she would ultimately have to chose ."yeah, me too," she said slumping on to the bed, next to Woody, who was one of the few not wearing their plastered on smiles.He sat looking towards the wall where Kelsey had put up pictures of past playtimes. _ Playtime, _Kelsey thought when she quickly grabbed Woody, breaking him out of his trance, and ran out of the room, before anyone had a chance to respond.

"Trust me?" She quickly asked the doll. He gave her a small nod before they descended down the stairs to the living room where her father was watching football.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked plopping down on the couch next to her father.

"Watching the game," he said, turning to face her. "Aren't you supposed to be deciding what toys are going to be sold, like your mother told you?" He asked.

"I can't choose," Kelsey complained, sitting Woody beside her.

"Just choose the ones that you don't play with anymore," He said.

"I can't though, I play with them all," Kelsey whined.

"You can't play with them _all," _

"I can and I do," She said getting up from her sit, and heading back upstairs. _Kelsey! Kelsey get back here, _Woody thought staying on the couch as the girl just gave a wink from the stairs, then disappeared. Andy just shook his head situating himself on the couch, knocking over something.

_There's a snake in my boot_

"She left you down here again," Andy said grabbing the doll in his hand, staring into his sparkling brown eyes, and the faded fabric of the old doll before deciding to deliver him.

"NOO! The Witch has got them again!" A shout came, shortly followed by the vrooming of buzz going across the room only to be caught under a spell like Jessie. The door squeaked open by Andy holding Woody. The girl ignored them and continued on grabbing the nearest toy, and giving them their part. The room like a tornado had just gone by, every toy with the girls reach , and costumes scattered across the floor, that hadn't been worn in years

" Who will save you now?" She made Dolly say above in her tower of Legos with evil dr. Pork chop.

"Sheriff Woody to the rescue!" Andy said, adding him to the playtime his daughter had created.

"Sheriff Woody!" Kelsey made the toys cheer.

"and his pet dinosaurs!" Andy said humoring his daughter, grabbing the dinosaur duo. It continued like that for an hour before time finally caught up to them.

"Kelsey did you pick which toys you wanted to-" Her mother came in to see Father and Daughter on the floor laughing and playing, Legos scattered room a mess, Lincoln logs everywhere and not an inch of floor to be seen. They and every toy were engaged in an epic battle of good and evil. Every. Single. Toy. Kelsey just looked up with a sly smile of genuine victory.

"You win this time," Her mother admitted rolling her eyes, grabbing the empty box and retreating the room, leaving her stubborn daughter and those toys.

"I am going to go help her," Andy said leaving the room, but not before giving a longing look at the toys. He then went down to help with the yard smile going on outside.

"I believe Operation Playtime can be labeled a success, what do you guys think?" Kelsey said and the room erupted into talking moving and she knew that she had definitely won. No toys would be gone.

"Great planning kid," Buzz said next to her.

"Most definitely," Jessie said yodeling at their victory.

"Another yard sale and not a toy lost," Woody said joining the crowd as they watched the yard sale take place out the window.

AN: If you have an opinion share it with that review button


End file.
